Ano 1 - Os Marotos e a Coroa de Merlim
by AlbusPotterFanGirl
Summary: Livro inteiro em uma página da web.


Introdução

Remo Lupin POV

Eu estava em minha casa naquela sexta à noite, olhando apaixonadamente a lua cheia pela janela do meu quarto. Eu pensava em como meus pais eram ausentes, pois sempre me deixavam sozinho em casa e às vezes saíam semanas sem que eu pudesse ir junto. A lua estava brilhante, parecia uma romântica opção para que os apaixonados se deliciassem com a luz que às vezes preenchia o nosso rosto.

De repente, ouvi o tranco da porta se romper. Escutei um grito que parecia de um animal feroz, tão horripilante que me fez estremecer. Vinha da sala. Minhas pernas bombearam, porém consegui forças para ir para a sala espreitar a enorme criatura, que parecia mais um híbrido de um homem com um lobo. Era um lobisomem. Será que era Greyback tentando se vingar? Lobisomens não têm noção. Seriam capazes de atacar os melhores amigos naquele estado. Imaginei que, se atacavam os amigos, imagina-se os inimigos...

Consegui alcançar um pau de uma vassoura velha (uma Cleansweep) e avancei em direção ao monstro. Eu sei, foi uma loucura, mas no desespero a gente pensa em qualquer coisa... Bem, quando eu ia atingi-lo, o monstro virou-se. Tudo na sala já estava destruído. Ele empurrou-me para a parede. Senti o baque em minhas costas com uma dor latejante em minha coluna inteira. Tive o ímpeto de chorar, mas me controlei. Tentei levantar-me, porém ele novamente me agarrou com suas patas asquerosas que fediam a cachorro e me levantou. O pau de vassoura caiu. Senti uma mordida na altura do peito que quase me perfurou por inteiro. Gemi de dor, berrei tanto que poderia acordar a vizinhos de bairros longe daqui. Depois disso, caí. E não me lembro de mais nada depois disso.

3 Anos Depois

Sirius Black POV

A Mansão Black não era um lugar aonde você, caro trouxa, iria querer ir. Trouxa é como chamamos os não bruxos, antes que você pense que é algum insulto. Minha família inteira tem preconceito com os não mágicos, com exceção talvez de minha prima Andrômeda, seis anos mais velha que eu. Ela parece estar se correspondendo com aquele nascido trouxa que ela conheceu em Hogwarts.

Por falar em Hogwarts, é para lá que eu irei hoje. É um lugar para os bruxos estudarem magia. Minha família inteira ficou na Sonserina, uma das casas do colégio. Ela preza a ambição e a astúcia, e é praticamente impossível um nascido trouxa ir para lá, pois o fundador da casa, Salazar Sonserina, prezava o sangue puro. Alguns iam e tinham sua vida transformada num inferno. Eu queria quebrar a tradição, ir para um lugar aonde não se tivesse preconceito. Adoraria ir para a Grifinória, casa dos corações indômitos, onde ficam os corajosos. Qualquer casa seria melhor que a Sonserina, para falar a verdade.

Minha família é tão mesquinha que eu já pensei em fugir seiscentas vezes (sim, eu contei). Eu ficava de castigo por querer jogar jogos trouxas, por falar com um nascido trouxa quando fomos ao Beco Diagonal... Colecionar pôsteres de mulheres trouxas de biquíni em meu quarto. Graças a Deus minha prima Belatriz já se casou e foi embora com o namorado sangue puro e insuportável dela, Rodolfo Lestrange. Agora só restam suas irmãs: Andrômeda, minha prima preferida porque tem os mesmos conceitos que eu e Narcisa, uma loira tão arrogante quanto possível. Meu irmão Régulo tem nove anos, não tenho muito o que falar sobre ele.

Eu estava a caminho da Estação de Hogwarts com meus pais Walbuega e Orion Black, meu irmão havia ficado em casa. Meus pais com aquela cara de bunda de sempre e eu totalmente ansioso para meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Chegamos e o trem estava a minha espera.

- Tchau, pais _muy queridos_, torçam para que eu não fique muito em detenção! - me despedi, e eles somente me acompanharam com os olhos até que eu entrei no trem. Procurei uma cabine e avistei uma que tinha apenas um garoto de cabelos tão pretos quanto os meus e olhos castanhos esverdeados. Pelo cabelo dele parecia que ele tinha acabado de sair de uma partida de Quadribol (um jogo bruxo).

- Posso entrar? - perguntei. O garoto deu um sorriso simpático e descontraído e acenou com a cabeça. Eu entrei e sentei-me ao seu lado.

- Qual o seu nome?  
- Tiago Potter. - se apresentou o garoto, estendendo a mão. Eu a apertei.  
- Sirius Black. Você não é o filho da tia Dorea que se casou com um Potter?  
- Sou - ele respondeu.

- Entendo... Você tem algum preconceito contra os nascidos trouxas?  
Ele não me pareceu ofendido com a pergunta. Em vez disso não fez um sinal de negativo com a cabeça.  
- Eu não. Mas você não é nascido trouxa, a família Black é puro sangue.  
Ele me pareceu confuso, então resolvi esclarecer.  
- Eu só queria saber se você é como a maior parte da minha família. - suspirei aliviado. Pelo menos tinha encontrado alguém como eu. De repente a cabine abriu-se novamente e apareceram um garoto de cabelos negros e sebosos (precisavam urgentemente serem lavados) e uma garota ruiva de olhos verdes brilhantes.  
- Podemos nos sentar aqui? - a garota perguntou delicadamente, e eu e Tiago nos entreolhamos.  
- Claro que podem - se apressou a dizer Tiago. Os dois se sentaram. Eu e Tiago começamos a falar amenidades, enquanto que os dois faziam o mesmo. Nem perguntei seus nomes, eu iria saber de qualquer jeito quando chegasse a Hogwarts... Após um bom tempo (que pareceram uma eternidade para mim), ouvi um pedaço da conversa dos dois.  
- É melhor você ficar na Sonserina - o menino, que era pálido como o leite, falou.  
- Sonserina? - eu indaguei, olhando intrigado para os dois.

- Quem quer ficar na Sonserina? Eu acho que eu iria embora se isso acontecesse, você também? - Tiago perguntou acenando para mim, que estava sentado na sua frente.  
- Minha família inteira esteve na Sonserina. - eu disse.  
-Nossa, - falou Tiago, - e eu achei que você parecia normal!  
Eu sorri.  
- Talvez eu quebre a tradição. Onde você quer ficar, caso possa escolher?  
Ele brandiu uma espada invisível.  
- "Grifinória, onde estão os bravos de coração!" Como o meu pai.  
O menino dos cabelos sebosos fez um pequeno barulho depreciativo. Tiago voltou a olhá-lo.  
- Algum problema com isso?  
- Não, - Ele disse, embora seu leve sorriso dissesse o contrário. - Se você prefere ser musculoso ao invés de inteligente...  
Senti uma ira invadir meu peito. Como aquele garoto ousava disser uma besteira daquelas? Parecia ser muito arrogante, daqueles que eram igual minha família.  
- E para onde você espera ir, uma vez que você não parece ser nenhum dos dois? - perguntei com um sorriso provocativo, e ele engoliu um seco. Tiago caiu na risada. A garota que estava com a gente endireitou-se, e com aparente desgosto, virou-se para ele.  
- Vamos, Severo, vamos procurar outro compartimento.  
- Oooooo...  
Eu e Tiago exclamamos juntos, e Tiago tentou passar uma rasteira no menino nojentinho quando este passou.  
- Vejo você por aí, Ranhoso! - eu chamei, assim que a porta do compartimento bateu...  
- Que cara arrogante, não é? - comentou Tiago, e eu balancei a cabeça.  
- Ele bem que mereceu...  
Nessa hora, a mulher dos doces abriu a cabine.  
- Querem alguma coisa?  
Tiago buscou o dinheiro no bolso e comprou uns sapos de chocolate. Eu comprei feijãozinhos de todos os sabores de hortelã.  
- Gostoso - se deliciou Tiago, mastigando o chocolate.  
- Vamos ver que figura saiu - sugeri e nós lemos a homenagem a um auror famoso qualquer que tivesse capturado bruxos das trevas. A viagem passou até mais rápido com somente nós dois conversando.

- É bom colocarem suas vestes - avisou um garoto de cabelos louros platinados e olhos azuis acinzentados. Ele tinha o distintivo de monitor na altura do peito. - Nós já estamos chegando.  
- Ok.  
Não demorou muito para chegarmos. Mal podia esperar a seleção.

A Seleção

Tiago POV

Eu estava uma pilha de nervos esperando ser selecionado para uma das quatro casas de Hogwarts. Meu amigo Sirius estava com seus olhos azuis arregalados, olhando tudo o seu redor como se não acreditasse. Hogwarts era enorme. Tudo era incrível. Em cima do Salão Principal parecia o céu estrelado, mas eu sabia que devia ser enfeitiçado para que assim parecesse. Lembrei-me da garota dos olhos verdes da cabine. Ela era bem bonita. Pena que estava com aquele Ranhoso do lado dela, devia ser seu namorado. Arrumei meus óculos de armação.

- Potter, Tiago! - a voz de McGonagall me despertou de meus pensamentos. Senti um arrepio percorrer por entre minha espinha. Avancei aos poucos, com cuidado para não tropeçar. Finalmente, cheguei ao banquinho, aonde senti o chapéu ser enfiado em minha cabeça.

_Forte, não... Bravo._

Você está dizendo que eu não sou forte? - retruquei e ele deu uma leve risadinha.

_Inteligência não é o seu forte, já deu para ver._

Ele tinha dito somente duas frases e eu já odiava aquele chapéu.

___Você é corajoso, honesto, gentil quando quer... É, acho que sei aonde te colocar_.

- Grifinória! - ele anunciou para o salão inteiro, e a casa dos leões explodiu em um monte de "vivas". Eu sentei-me ao lado da garota que conheci na cabine do trem. Sirius havia dado o lugar para ela.

- Qual o seu nome? - eu estava tão absorto em meus pensamentos durante a Seleção que me esqueci de perguntar isso.

- Lílian Evans. Só o sobrenome pra você - ela respondeu em tom grosso e eu revirei os olhos. Acenei para Sirius e acompanhei o resto da Seleção. O garoto mal educado que conheci na cabine foi chamado. O chapéu mal se encostou a ele e já lhe disse: Sonserina! Lílian lhe sorriu tristemente e eu não resisti a perguntar:

- Ele é seu namorado?

- Não, e não se dirija palavra a mim.

Que menina grossa, pensei. E fui conversar com Sirius, quem já falava com um garoto franzino, de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de âmbar.

- Esse é Remo. - ele apresentou-o e eu sorri amigavelmente para ele. Ele tinha um livro em suas mãos.

- Que livro é esse? - perguntei-lhe.

- Hogwarts, uma História.

- Legal...

Lembrei-me de uma coisa.

- Meu pai me deu a capa de invisibilidade dele para podermos aprontar pelo castelo. Quem topa?

Um garoto gordinho que estava ao nosso lado se pronunciou.

- Eu quero! Dizem que Hogwarts tem mais passagens secretas que qualquer outro lugar! Eu sou Pedro Pettigrew.

- Tudo bem então - eu lhe disse meio envergonhado.

- Podemos ir escondidos para Hogsmeade beber Cerveja Amanteigada! – sugeriu Sirius.

Remo riu da ideia. Pedro somente balançou a cabeça.

- Não acho uma boa ideia. Melhor ficarmos dentro da escola.

- Atenção! - chamou Minerva McGonagal. - Quero vocês fora do corredor do quinto andar da ala norte e da Floresta Proibida! Estou clara?

- Sim, senhora! - Os alunos lhe responderam em coro.

- O que será que tem no corredor do quinto andar da ala norte? - perguntou-se Tiago curioso.

- Podemos ir para lá ver. - sugeriu Sirius, com um sorriso travesso.

- Por mim não, pode ser perigoso - falou Pedro.

- Ah, gente, é contra as regras - reclamou Remo.

- Se não quiser não vai.

- Tá bom - ele suspirou. - Eu vou.

- Eu também. - Pettigrew também se deu por vencido.

- Ótimo. Hoje depois de todos irem aos dormitórios então. - me animei. Mal chegara a Hogwarts e já tinham aventuras.

- Se vocês fizerem isso - ouvi uma voz gélida em minhas costas e vir-me-ei. Era o monitor que nos avisara das vestes no Expresso. Ele era da Sonserina. Naquela hora eu já sabia que seu nome era Lúcio Malfoy, o namorado da prima de Sirius. - vou estar à espreita.

Estremeci. Isso iria ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava.

- Ok, monitor - Sirius disse em uma risada abafada. Era obvio que não dera a mínima para o aviso. Que coisas esconderiam em um corredor? Devia ser proibido por algum motivo que eu com certeza iria descobrir.

- Vamos subir! - chamou o monitor da Grifinória Kelvin Kamara, e eu e Sirius seguimos os outros primeiranistas até o dormitório da Grifinória. Nem prestei atenção na senha que levava ao Salão Comunal, que era bastante aconchegante.

- Como vamos sair? - perguntou Sirius.

- Pega a capa - disse Remo. Eu tinha falado para ele sobre minha capa de invisibilidade. Eu encobri-nos com ela e nos encaminhamos silenciosamente para o corredor. Depois, tentamos nos desviar de qualquer barulho possível. Quando estávamos subindo as escadas rumo ao corredor do quinto andar da ala norte, ouvimos um barulho que parecia ser de uma briga.

- Seu sujeitinho sangue-ruim! Não sabe que não pode se andar a essas horas nos corredores? - senti meu sangue ferver com o sangue ruim. Percebi que era Lúcio Malfoy. Tirei a varinha do bolso em um ímpeto e mirei:

- Desaugeo! - eu disse o primeiro feitiço que me veio à cabeça. De repente, o corpo de Malfoy começou a crescer cada vez mais. Afastando um pouco a capa, pude ver o terror em seus olhos.

- Corre, se ele nos pegar, estamos fritos - sussurrou Sirius, e fomos em direção a Ala Norte, ainda nos divertindo com a visão de Lúcio inchando.

- E o menino que estava brigando com ele? - perguntou Pedro, que até então estava quieto. Ele tinha cabelos louros espessos e olhos esverdeados.

- Já deve ter ido embora - respondi, e subimos em direção ao nosso destino.

O corredor estava escuro e vazio. Tinha uma porta em seu fim.

- O que será que ela esconde? - perguntou Sirius.

- É o que vamos descobrir...

Pedro Pov

- Alohomora! - ouvi a voz de Tiago murmurando e a tranca da porta se abrindo em um segundo.

- Vamos! - nós adentramos o grande salão escuro e gélido. Remo sussurrou "Lumus" e o salão iluminou-se um pouco. Tinham várias estatuetas de monstros e dragões. A imagem de um Dragão mordendo o peito de um homem fez-me estremecer. Quis virar e ir embora. Estive a um ponto de fazer isso, mas Sirius segurou-me pelo colarinho.

- Chegou aqui, agora vai até o final! - eu sempre fora covarde. Nem sabia como o Chapéu Seletor tinha aceitado me colocar na Grifinória, a casa dos bravos de coração.

- Se o Chapéu te colocou na Grifinória deve ser por algum motivo! - disse Remo, como se lesse meus pensamentos. Decidi que ele tinha razão. Afastei o medo e continuei seguindo os meninos.

De repente, o frio gélido foi substituído por um calor infernal. Tiago afastou a capa e horrorizou-se com o que viu. Era uma cobra imensa, que estava rodeada por fogo e parecia a qualquer hora atacar. Nessa hora foram pernas para que te quero. Somente eu fiquei paralisado pelo medo, mas meus amigos me empurraram até a porta, o monstro nos seguindo e eu sentindo o suor escorrendo pelo meu rosto e o meu coração bater disparado. Saímos daquela sala que parecia ser de um filme de horror. Senti um alívio imenso preencher meu peito.

- O que era aquilo? - perguntou Sirius assustado.

- Era um Boitatá - respondeu Remo, que devia ter lido em um livro qualquer. Remo era o cara mais nerd que eu conhecia - sem dúvidas. - Originário do Brasil. Cospe fogo. Tivemos muita sorte de sairmos vivos.

Para que esconderiam um Boitatá em uma escola? Talvez fosse para proteger algo... Fui despertado de meus pensamentos quando Tiago mandou-nos para o dormitório e eu adormeci pensando naquele monstro horrível.

Acordei pronto para as primeiras aulas do dia. Tomei meu café da manhã em silêncio, pois quando estou com sono sou de poucas palavras. A primeira aula seria a aula de vôo, com a Madame Hootch e o pessoal da Sonserina. Eu odiava alturas. Sentia que não ia me sentir bem.

4 - A Coroa de Merlim

Remo POV

O café da manhã ocorria normalmente. As corujas vieram entregar as cartas das famílias e os jornais. Sirius recebeu um Berrador, que abriu-se e ouviu-se uma voz furiosa do que devia ser sua mãe.

- Grifinória? Você quebrou uma tradição de anos seu vermezinho amante de trouxas!

A carta se desfez em frente ao olhar assustado do garoto de olhos azuis. Senti uma pena imensa do garoto. Era duro ter uma família como aquela, acho que seria capaz de Sirius ser deserdado por andar falando com trouxas. Isso é o que aconteceu a Andrômeda, que estava no sétimo ano da Sonserina, ela vivia se escondendo com aquele nascido trouxa, Ted Tonks, e tivera que fugir de casa para ir morar com ele.

- Calma, Sirius, tudo vai se resolver! - o apoiou Tiago, enquanto Sirius punha as mãos em frente ao rosto.

- Eu vou ser deserdado, cara. - falava inconformado. - Isso simplesmente não é justo!

- Você pode ir morar comigo. - ofereceu Tiago. - Se quiser.

- Obrigada. Caso isso acontecer mesmo, já sei aonde recorrer. - agradeceu o apoio.

- Agora temos aula de vôo - falou Pedro. - Com os Sonserinos.

O jornal do dia foi arremessado em nossas mesas. Uma matéria me fez ficar uma mistura de ansioso e bastante temeroso.

A Coroa de Merlim foi Escondida em Hogwarts

A Coroa de Merlim, artefato que dá a seu possuidor um poder inigualável, foi roubada do Ministério. O localiza dor revelou que está escondida em Hogwarts, mas não sabemos aonde ou quem o escondeu ali. É perigoso cair em mãos perigosas como de aspirantes a Comensais. Quem a achar, por favor, entregue-a ao Ministério.

- Será que é isso que o Boitatá está protegendo? - refleti, levando as minhas mãos ao meu queixo. Ficamos com essa dúvida até o horário da aula.

Fomos em direção à quadra de Quadribol. Era enorme. Fizemos filas, e os alunos da Grifinória em um lado e os da Sonserina do outro. A Madame Hootch já estava em nossa espera.

- Concentrem-se nas vassouras e digam "suba"!

Sirius foi o primeiro a ter a vassoura levantada. Eu tive um pouco de dificuldade, e Tiago conseguiu na terceira vez. Pedro não conseguia de jeito nenhum.

- Agora quero que montem na vassoura - ordenou Madame Hooch. Todos montaram na vassoura. Os sonserinos davam alguns sorrisinhos maliciosos para Pedro que não conseguia.

- Agora quero que flutuem em uma altura normal! - Ordenou. Tiago foi o primeiro a levantar. Sirius foi o próximo. Os Sonserinos todos conseguiram. Eu e Pedro ficamos ao chão, com ainda mais dificuldade.

- Os dois que não conseguiram relaxem, montem na vassoura e tirem os pés do chão - ordenou Hootch e eu finalmente consegui. Pedro, após uns cinco minutos, também conseguiu flutuar um pouco.

- Agora eu vou tirar as goles e quero que vocês a arremessem aos aros, cada um.

Tiago se prontificou a ser o primeiro. Levantou vôo e foi em velocidade máxima ao aro com as goles na mão e as atirou em uma mira perfeita.

- Excelente! Dez pontos para a Grifinória!

E assim continuou a aula de vôo. Os Sonserinos zoavam Pedro, que não conseguiu levantar nem dois metros com a vassoura.

- Seu gordinho amante de sangue-ruins! - zombava Fabio Russel.

- Oras, parem com isso! - ordenou a professora. Pedro controlava as lágrimas. Tiago, Sirius e eu fomos consolá-lo.

- Aonde procuraremos a Coroa de Merlim? - perguntou Sirius quando Pedro já tinha se recuperado.

- Temos que vencer aquela cobra gigante. Só pode estar ali. Temos que pegá-la antes que acabe nas mãos de Malfoy e Companhia.

- Precisaríamos de anos de treino para vencer uma cobra como aquela - reclamou Sirius.

- Calma, vamos dar um jeito! - acalmou Tiago.

- Sobre o que os quatro patetas estão conversando? - escutaram a voz de Avery, um dos amigos do Ranhoso.

- Nada que te interesse, patético sangue-puro - alguns Grifinórios que escutaram riram.

- Quero ver o que vocês vão dizer quando Voldemort ter em suas mãos a Coroa. E nós vamos nos encarregar disso. - ele disse com uma risada maléfica. Tiago sentiu seu rosto avermelhar-se de raiva e retrucou:

- Isso é o que vamos ver quem vai pegá-la primeiro.

Lílian Evans estava passando com suas amigas e ouviu parte da conversa.

- Se você - apontou para Avery. - Azarar minhas amigas de novo eu vou ter que quebrar essa sua cara de sapo!

Avery tinha o costume de azarar sangue-ruins. Só não azarara Lílian porque a achara bonitinha.

- Nos vemos por aí, princesa. - ele soltou beijinho e saiu andando.

- Você está bem? - Tiago perguntou preocupado.

- Não se dirija palavra a mim, Potter!

Ela saiu de nosso lado e continuou a conversa com as amigas. Lembrei-me de algo. Aquele dia era lua cheia. Dumbledore havia feito um refúgio, a Casa dos Gritos, para quando eu me transformasse em Lobisomem. Eu tinha que me preparar. Eu não podia contar aos meus amigos sem ter a certeza que não iriam me abandonar.

- Remo - despertou-me Tiago de meus pensamentos. - Agora é a aula de transfiguração.

Peguei meu material e fui em direção à sala aonde a professora McGonagall nos esperava.

Tiago POV

Aquela história de Coroa de Merlim ficara rondando minha cabeça. Quem será que roubara esse artefato? E por que o escondera logo em Hogwarts? Pensei em falar com Dumbledore, mas a minha cabeça estava preocupada também com outra coisa.

O Ranhoso juntara-se com um grupo de aspirantes a comensais e estavam fazendo baderna pelo colégio, xingando os nascidos trouxas e atingindo-os com magia negra. Eu costumava azarar as pessoas às vezes, mas nunca com magia negra. E o colégio não tomava nenhuma providência a respeito disso. Lílian ainda continuava amiga dele.

- Olha por onde anda Potter! - resmungou um Sonserino qualquer em que eu esbarrei. Procurei por Sirius, que estava no dormitório com um livro em suas mãos.

- O que iremos fazer hoje? - perguntei-lhe e ele me deu um sorriso travesso.

- Hoje o Avery vai perder as calças.

Hagrid

Tiago POV  
Nós dois nos entreolhamos em uma risada abafada. Eu tinha adorado a ideia. Descemos até o Salão Principal, onde Avery estava e Sirius sussurrou um encantamento que eu não conhecia. Ele começou a flutuar e suas calças caíram. Sua cueca era cheia de bolinhas.

O Salão inteiro explodiu em risadas. O show não parou por ali: a cueca quase fora arrancada também. Por azar, McGonagall chegou na hora e Sirius parou com o que estava fazendo.

- Detenção, os dois mocinhos! - apontou para nós dois e fizemos a cara mais inocente possível.

Remo estava doente. Ele tinha ido para a casa por uns tempos. Pedro estava na Biblioteca tentando ver se achava alguma coisa da Coroa.

Que tal falarmos com Hagrid? – perguntou Pedro. – Não consegui achar nada na biblioteca. Hagrid era o meio-gigante guarda-caças do castelo.

Por mim tudo bem – respondi, e Sirius assentiu. Ele ainda estava bolado com o berrador que recebeu da mãe.

Fomos até a cabana de Hagrid. Ele recebeu-nos amigavelmente, e nós sentamos num sofá que tinha dentro de sua cabana.

- Queremos saber com matar um Boitatá. – fui direto ao ponto.

- Praticamente impossível, se querem saber. – riu Hagrid. – Teriam de atingir o seu rabo com algo que a cortasse.

- Como uma espada ou algo do tipo?- perguntou Remo.

- Sim, algo do tipo. Ou uma faca, algo assim. – respondeu-lhe o meio-gigante. - Isso seria realmente difícil.

- A espada de Grifinória! – lembrou-se Pedro. – Não há um jeito de obtê-la?

Ela aparece para um verdadeiro Grifinório que realmente a precise – Hagrid disse e percebeu que tinha falado demais. – Eu não devia ter dito isso...

Não se preocupe – tentei o tranquilizar. – Isso não sai daqui.

Saímos satisfeitos. Agora sabíamos como deter o Boitatá. Fomos para o dormitório para mais uma noite de sono.

Quarta-feira. Primeiro jogo da Grifinória na Copa de Quadribol. E justamente contra a Sonserina – mal esperava para esfregar na cara do Ranhoso a nossa vitória. Estávamos todos nas arquibancadas e Lílian e suas amigas sentaram perto da gente.

-Ninguém merece – reclamou Lílian. – sentar perto do Potter.

- Pra mim tanto ódio só pode ser amor reprimido. – eu falei e ri. Sirius e Pedro me acompanharam. Ela corou em uma cor de beterraba e prestou atenção no jogo que tinha começado.

- McDonald passa as goles para Brown, que passa as goles para Richard... Sonserina roubou as goles. Malfoy passa para Parkinson que passa para Black e... 10 pontos para a Sonserina!

Estremeci. O jogo continuou rolando por um bom tempo. O apanhador da Grifinória avistou o pomo e correu rapidamente para alcançá-lo. O da Sonserina tentou entrar na frente impedindo-o, mas não conseguiu. O apanhador de Grifinória finalmente pegou o pomo, e a Grifinória ganhou a partida.

De noite, eu e Sirius nos encaminhamos para a detenção. Teríamos que empilhar livros e livros. Aproveitamos para subir ao corredor do quinto andar da Ala Norte. Precisaríamos de muita sorte para perfurar o rabo da cobra.

A Luta

A Luta  
Sirius POV

Aproveitamos um momento de distração de Minerva para escaparmos da detenção. Fomos direto para o quinto andar da ala Norte, temendo o que poderia acontecer.

- Seria bom se Remo ou Pedro estivessem aqui – lembrou Tiago. Remo voltava no dia seguinte e Pedro era tão covarde que, achava eu, era melhor não estar ali.

- Não tem jeito – resmunguei. – Temos que vencer essa coisa, sozinhos.

- Podemos chamar Pedro – ele disse e eu rejeitei a ideia.

- Ele correria logo quando visse a cobra.

Não é que eu não gostasse de Pedro. É que ele não era o cara mais corajoso que eu já tinha conhecido.

- Tem razão...

Abrimos a sala com as estátuas horrendas e esperamos o monstro vir em nosso encontro. Tiago tinha levado uma faca para caso a Espada de Grifinória resolvesse realmente não aparecer.

A criatura veio ao nosso encontro e eu estremeci. Tiago a olhava com fúria. Nem parecia o garoto medroso da outra vez.

- Venha! – chamou Tiago com a faca na mão. A cobra avançou em sua direção para picar-lhe o pescoço e Tiago pulou com tudo em suas costas, cravando a faca em seu pescoço. Tinha de ser no rabo, lembrei. A cobra tremeu e mexeu de um lado a outro, fazendo Tiago balançar e segurar-se mais fortemente em seu pescoço.

- Passa a faca! – pedi e ele jogou-a ao chão. Corri para pegá-la e fui para as costas da criatura. Senti algo arder em meu rosto quando ela soltou fogo pelas ventas.

Droga! Pensei. Estava ardendo muito. Eu corri em direção ao seu rabo e cravei a faca lá. De nada adiantara. Pensei na espada. Tinha que ter a espada. A cobra picou-me o pescoço. Caí ao chão. Doía demais e poderia ter algum veneno.

Tiago descera da cobra e pegara a faca. Avançou para cima dela e cravou-lhe novamente a faca no pescoço. A cobra dessa vez uivou de dor. Ele tinha o feito com toda a sua força. Lembrei-me da espada de Grifinória. Desejei com todas as minhas forças que ela parasse em minhas mãos.

De repente, senti algo em meus punhos, que logo caiu ao chão. A espada estava ali. O plano dera certo. Eu a agarrei e me lancei em direção à cobra gigante, pulando em um salto incrível e decepando-a de uma vez. O sufoco acabara. O corpo do Boitatá tombou ao meu lado. A espada desapareceu de minhas mãos.

Tiago ainda estava caído ao chão. Eu arrastei-lhe até a enfermaria e deixei-o lá. Fui cumprir o resto de minha detenção antes que McGonagall desse por minha falta (se já não tinha dado). Por sorte, eu não estava muito ferido. Ainda doía-me a picada da cobra, porém não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer até Madame Pomfrey chegar na manhã seguinte.

Sem a cobra lá, seria fácil procurar a Coroa quando voltássemos se é que ela estava lá. Remo voltaria no dia seguinte. Fui acordar Pedro para contar-lhe o que tinha acontecido.

- Deviam ter me chamado. – ele reclamou.

- Você teria corrido – dei de ombros, até porque ele sabia que era verdade.

- Pior que é mesmo... – ele riu envergonhadamente, voltando a deitar-se na cama. Ficamos conversando por um tempo e não demorou em que ele pegasse no sono. Eu tentei fazer o mesmo e descansei minha cabeça por um tempo.

A Confissão

Remo POV

Eu voltei para Hogwarts e encontrei Sirius e Tiago na enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey limpara o veneno da cobra e eu fiquei impressionado com o que tinha acontecido. Agora tínhamos que ir para a sala procurar a Coroa para entregá-la a Dumbledore e, enfim, ao Ministério.

Voltamos lá e vasculhamos a sala. Encontramos o pequeno objeto que era feito de ouro, parecia ser feita para coroar um verdadeiro rei. Eu ainda não tinha contado aos meus amigos que era um lobisomem. Eu tinha pouco tempo até o fim do ano.

- Ela é incrível - admirou-se Pedro. Nós três concordamos. Subimos na gárgula até o escritório de Dumbledore. A senha era "Afrodite".

- Eu soube dos seus feitos na sala proibida - começou Dumbledore ao vê-los chegando. - A espada de Grifinória somente aparece para quem é realmente corajoso. Parabéns. Porém vocês trouxeram um grande problema para mim. E vocês sabem qual foi o prejuízo...

Abaixamos a cabeça, envergonhados.

- Viemos devolver a Coroa. - revelou Tiago, e estendeu as mãos que continham a peça.

- Não será preciso, guarde-a com vocês. - Nós nos entreolhamos surpresos.

- Como assim? - perguntei.

- A Coroa já não tem o mesmo poder de antes. Algo tirou seu poder.

Ficamos decepcionados. Tanto esforço para nada.

- Não fiquem assim. - consolou Dumbledore. - Ganharão um prêmio de serviços prestados à escola.

- Tudo bem - falou Tiago. - E agora como ficamos?

- Podem voltar para suas aulas. - ordenou Dumbledore e fomos para a ala de feitiço. Ainda faltava uma coisa...

- Preciso revelar uma coisa - eu disse, tomando coragem para a hora fatal.

- Pode falar qualquer coisa - Tiago incentivou.

- Você é gay? - perguntou Sirius e eu revirei os olhos.

- Somos seus amigos, Remo. Nunca iríamos te abandonar. - incentivou também Pedro, e eu percebi que não tinha nada a temer.

- Sou um lobisomem - confessei. O queixo de Tiago caiu. Pedro boqueabriu-se também. Sirius apenas riu.

- Isso é zoeira, né?

- Pior que não - respondi. Eu estava com o semblante sério, não poderia ser brincadeira.

Tiago abraçou-me. Pedro apavorou-se. E logo após Tiago o fazer, Sirius o fez. Senti o conforto que era ter alguém que me compreendia.

- Nunca iremos te abandonar... – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

O ano passou rápido demais para o meu gosto. Eu finalmente tinha amigos que entendiam o meu problema e o ano seguinte seria incrivelmente fantástico.


End file.
